I Need You Now
by allywashere
Summary: Eddie and Loren have been broken up for a while, but tonight they really need each other. One shot story. Based off the song by Lady Antebellum. Review!


I Need You Now (Leddie One Shot Song Fiction)

Yo! This is my Leddie One shot I wanted to get down. Steal this and I'll kill you.

Loren's POV

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._

I stared at the pictures I just carelessly thrown onto the floor. I should care, though. It was our memories. The ones we can't replace and were captured.

The ones we can't redo because we were broken up. For good.

It was killing me inside. I wanted him to at least call me, maybe apologize for what he said. I know he won't. I wanted him to apologize so I can forgive him and we can go back to how we used to be.

I probably shouldn't forgive him for what he said because it keeps echoing in my head, what makes the tears start flowing out of my eyes. I loved him too much for it to end like this. The memory painfully replayed in my head.

"Loren! What the hell is this?!" Eddie yelled.

He held his phone up. There was a picture of me kissing another man.

"What the hell is this? I never met this guy!" I cried.

"Then why is there a picture of you kissing him?" He asked impatiently.

"Eddie, I would never do that to you. You know that!" I said and went to grab his hands.

He backed away from me as if I had some infection. I stared at him with disbelief.

"You are just like Chole. You are a slut who just was using me for my money."

Those words were the ones that I never imagined hearing come out of his mouth. The tears welled up in my eyes.

"Wow, I thought we had trust and respect in this relationship. But obviously you have no respect for me and you don't trust me." I said and walked out the door.

And that was it. We were done.

The thing that hurt the most was that he never called or anything. He just didn't care anymore.

I wiped the tears from my face and took another sip of my wine. I wondered if he missed me just as much as I miss him. If I came across his mind, just once in a while.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind…_

Probably not, because I was just another slut like Chole.

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

I downed the rest of the wine. I don't care what he thought of me anymore. I grabbed my phone and dialed Eddie's number. I needed .

_I just need you now._

Eddie's POV

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop starin' at the door._

I took another shot and stared at the door. I wanted her to just come through the door, greet me with a kiss, and we'll talk about how our day was, just like it used to be.

_Wishing you'd be come sweeping in like you did before._

But things can't be like they used to be. I had to go and screw things up.

I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me, either. In all honesty, I was a total jack ass.

I glanced at the clock. It was a little after one o'clock in the morning.

I need someone to talk to, someone like Loren.

But I can't talk to her. I lost the right to speak to her when I said those venomous words to her that she didn't deserve at all.

Screw it, I'm calling.

_I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

Her phone went to voice mail. I tossed my phone aside, not caring if it broke at all.

Honestly, my heart felt like someone took a hammer and smashed it into pieces a million times. I didn't even want to repair it. Unlike Chole, I wanted to feel the pain of our break up. It was pain I damn well deserved.

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

My phone began to ring and in annoyance I answered it.

"Hello?" My voice showing it's annoyance.

"Hi Eddie," The voice I longed to hear said into

"Loren?" I said in surprise.

"One and only," She said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Can you come over?"

"Sure,"I gladly accepted her invite

I drove over there, and when she opened the door, she leaped into my arms. I hugged her back.

For the first time in months, I felt her lips on mine. It was something I missed a lot.

"You taste like wine," I teased.

"You taste like whiskey," She teased back.

"You have no idea how much I needed you," I said.

"Same here,"

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._


End file.
